


Baby Mine

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bittersweet, Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Doppelganger, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll die before I give this up, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Multiverse, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Keith's had a pretty good life, considering both his parents died when he was younger. He thought he'd made peace with that.Then something weird happened. He met himself. And then his mom....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ugh  
> so  
> uh
> 
> like two weeks ago? this idea came up because I got the song Baby Mine stuck in my head and it made my heart hurt and so I had to write it out

If you asked him, Keith could easily tell you so many things about his father. Tony had been a kind man, caring to a fault.

He could tell you about his voice, his smile, the way he’d sing while he cooked, playfully dance with his son. He could tell you about the times when he’d have to punish Keith, but would always within the hour be at his son’s room with some kind of special treat. He could tell you his father’s favorite outfit, the way he drank his coffee. How wide he’d smile every Father’s Day when Keith would make him a card or some kind of craft.

 

Keith had seven long, good memories of his father that he could easily reach back and find one to share.

 

If you asked Keith about his mother, Keith could only tell you one thing. A memory he embedded into his mind. A single moment in time he only knew from a third person perspective, courtesy of his father filming the moment.  
When Keith was born, his mother held him in her arms, a tiny bundle of crying baby, and sang to him.

He could see himself being held, tiny fist shaking. His hair a mop of black as his pale face reddened as he cried. Krolia held her son, smiling tiredly down to him after hours of labour, humming softly before her lips parted.  
“Baby mine, don’t you cry.” her voice cracked, rough and slightly off key. Keith thought it was the most beautiful voice ever, “Baby mine, dry your eyes.” She slowly cradled her child, adjusting the blankets around him, “Rest your head close to my heart, never to part. Baby of mine.”

 

Newborn Keith began to quiet down as his mother sang to him, sang of keeping his smile. Of how the people who would scold or tease him would give anything just to know and be around him. Of how precious he was. “Sweet as can be,” his mother finished just as little Keith fell asleep, “baby of mine.”

 

Shortly after Krolia was able to go back to work, she was killed. She was a police officer, and one of the first things she’d done when she was back at it was stopping a robbery at a convenience store. She was shot for her trouble, the clerk hovering over her, screaming into his phone for an ambulance as the two men who had held him up ran off with a six pack of beer and a couple candy bars. Roughly ten dollars was worth the price of prison and the life of a new mother.

 

Over the next seven years, Keith was raised by his father and his uncles. When his father died saving someone from a burning building, Thace and his husband Ulaz took Keith in and gained custody of the grieving child. They learned that every year on his birthday he’d watch the only video of himself and his mother. He would just sit there, eyes wide, glistening with tears as he watched her sing to him, comforting him. He’d replay it over and over until he fell asleep, curled up and they’d have to carry him to his room.

 

At seventeen, they refused to say he was too old or too big for them to continue the tradition, and Keith would always wake up in bed the next day, hugging his pillow or the large stuffed hippo that his uncles had bought him when he was younger tight, his face wet with tears and eyes sore.

 

 

At seventeen, Keith had a small group of friends and they always hung out after classes. They’d smile and laugh and goof off. He had a crush but was too self conscious to do anything about it. He was certain Lance liked him back, but he felt nervous to take that next step.  
At seventeen, Keith thought he had a pretty okay life, all things considered.

 

At seventeen, shit got really fucking weird.

 

 

 

Keith was in his room, staring up at his handheld as he navigated through the dungeon, humming softly along to the music. He felt his phone vibrate next to him and glanced over at it, raising an eyebrow. Another followed shortly after and he sighed, setting his game to the side and picked up his phone, unlocking it to read the messages that Hunk had sent him.

 

**Hunk:**  
_Dude, hate to interrupt_

 

_But like_

 

_What happened to your face???_

 

Keith blinked, rereading the messages before responded in the most eloquent way possible.

**To Hunk:**

_huh?_

 

**Hunk:**  
_The huge, wicked scar?_

_On your face??_

 

**To Hunk:**

_i...dont have a scar????_

 

**Hunk:**

_Dude! I just saw it!_

 

**To Hunk:**

_idk what to tell you_

_im at home rn_

 

There was a long pause between responses, and Keith though Hunk might have dropped the conversation until.

 

**Hunk:**

_Touch your nose._

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, but pulled up the camera, and took a picture of him touching his nose, on his bed, in his room. Once it was sent not ten seconds later the group chat sprung to life.

 

 **HunkyMunkey:** Guys!! I think I just saw Lance and Keith’s…. Dopplarganners?

 **ShinyPidgey:** doppelgangers?

 **HunkyMunkey:** Yeah, that word!

 **BestBoy:** is that why u asked me for a pic?

 **HardGay:** you to huh?

 **HunkyMunkey:** Guys I’m serious!

 **HunkyMunkey:** I was at the store with my moms and I thought I saw Lance and Keith across the road. It looked like they were on a date or something so I didn’t say anything

 **BestBoy:** aslfjslajaQHAT??

 **HunkyMunkey:** But then I saw Keith had this huge scar on his face so I just texted him about it but apparently he’s at home and Lance is at home too watching his niblings!

 **ShinyPidgey:** then who was phone??!

 **HunkyMunkey:** It was so freaky because these two looked EXACTLY like Keith and Lance!

 **HardGay:** im kind of more stuck on the date part….

 **BestBoy:** same!!!!

 **ShinyPidgey:** do you know where they were going?

 **HunkyMunkey:** It looked like they were heading towards the park.

 **HunkyMunkey:** Wait, no. No no!

 **ShinyPidgey:** >:)

 **HunkyMunkey:** Pidge, please don’t go stalking innocent strangers!!

 **ShinyPidgey:** rendezvous at the coffee shop! We’re going in!!!!

 **HunkyMunkey:** Oh boy….

 

Keith groaned, swinging his legs over to the side of his bed, reaching for and plugging his handheld into the charger before he hurried out of his room and down the hall.  
“I’m gonna go hang out with the gang!” He yelled out, stopping at the door the pull his shoes on.

“Grab your coat, it’s cold out there!” He heard Ulaz call out.  
“And don’t forget your keys this time!” Thace added on.

“Got it! And I won’t!” Keith tugged on his coat, “Bye!”

“Be safe!”  
“Take care!”

 

Keith closed the door behind him and hurried off to the coffee shop.

 

 

 

“Guys, this is such a bad idea.” Hunk mumbled as he, Pidge, Lance and Keith all crowded around a corner, all of them peering towards the park. “What if we get caught?”  
“Then we explain that they look like these doofuses and got curious.” Pidge glared at him, “Besides, it’s the truth.”

“I don’t see them anywhere.” Keith muttered, looking around. “Are you sure they came by this way?”  
“Positive.” Hunk nodded, “They must have left, though. Darn. What a shame. Come on, guys, let’s go back to my place and play Mario Kart or something.”

“I see them!” Lance shouted, pointing ahead. Pidge smacked his hand down.  
“A little louder next time? I don’t think they heard you over in _Georgia_!” she hissed.  
“Sorry, I just got excited.” Lance pouted, rubbing the back of his hand.

 

They looked over to where Lance had been pointing and sure enough there were… well, Lance and Keith. They looked exactly like them, but they seemed older almost. Keith had a long scar on his face, just as Hunk had said, and Lance had a small cut over his eye, splitting his eyebrow. They were standing together, arms linked as they spoke, smiling and laughing. It was very surreal.

 

The group frowned, watching them before turning to look at one another. “Now what?” Keith asked, “We found them, what do we do?”  
“Go home and play video games?” Hunk tried again, before Pidge leveled him with a glare.  
“We follow them, and see what’s up.”

“Isn’t it like, bad luck to run into your doppelganger?” Lance asked, “Maybe we should listen to Hunk and just go back to his place.”  
“They’re leaving.” Keith pointed out and with that, Pidge hurried around the corner and followed after them. The remaining boys shared a look before sighing and following after her.

 

“Guys, this is such a bad idea.” Hunk whined, before Lance glanced over.  
“You said that, already.”

“That doesn’t make it any less true.” the larger boy pouted, “What if they’re, like, serial killers or notorious bank robbers? What if they kidnap up and hold us hostage? Or kill us?”

“Hunk, relax, nothing is going to happen.” Pidge placed a hand on her friend’s arm, patting it a few times. “We’re just following two guys who look like our friends as they have a normal night on the town.”  
“Wouldn’t it be better to, like, talk to them? Or something?” Keith asked, finally.

“Again, meeting your doppelganger is bad luck.” Lance nudged his way back into the conversation. “We saw them, we know they exist, great. That should be enough.”

 

“Just as I thought.” The group of four gave out started cries ranging in volume and pitch. They clung to one another and spun to face the new voice and saw that the two they’d been following were looking at them, smiling softly. “Told you it’d just be a matter of time.”

“You’re always right,” the one who looked like Keith said, nodding as he loosely crossed his arms over his chest. “The others should be here, soon.”

“ _Others_? What others?” Hunk paled, squeezing tighter around Pidge, “You guys _are_ serial killers! You’re going to get your gang and we’re going to be bound and gagged and shipped off to Timbuktu and murdered and have our organs harvested and--”

“ _Hunk!_ I can’t breathe!!” Pidge gasped out, shoving at her friend’s face.

 

The two doppelgangers laughed, “Oh, man. That’s a good one.” the one who looked like Lance said.  
“Definitely haven’t heard that one.” the one who looked like Keith agreed.

 

Once Pidge managed to peel herself away from Hunk, she adjusted her glasses, before looking up to the two, opening her mouth to speak, before Lance cut her off.  
“Oh, what if they’re actually aliens sent to Earth to try and take over?”  
“Or some kind of weird mutants with weird cloaking technology?” Keith added, the two boys laughing. Pidge cleared her throat, glaring at them.

“Please, excuse my friends. They’re idiots.” she looked back to the doppelgangers. “We are very sorry for following you, it’s just you look strikingly similar to these two here, and we were just curious.” She paused, eyes dancing between the two in front of her, and her two friends. “Actually, never mind the strikingly similar part. You… look pretty much exactly like them. You know, minus the scars.” She waved her hand. “It’s actually freaking me out a little. What--”

 

“There you are!” A new voice joined the group and everyone turned. Hunk screamed when he saw that two new people and showed up, and they looked like himself and Pidge.

 

“Yeah, okay. Really freaked out now.” Pidge turned, glaring. “What the hey is going on?!”

 

The four doppelgangers all smiled, “We’ll explain everything.” the one who looked like Hunk said, “Just follow us.”  
“We’re not going anywhere with you!” Hunk said, latching himself onto Pidge, who groaned and tried to push him off. “You’re going to dissect our brains!”

“Turn our bones into jelly!” Lance added, grinning wide.  
“Turn us into mindless zombies who will do your bidding.” Keith snickered, before holding out his hands, turning his face blank, “Yess, massterrr….”

“Guys! Knock it off!” Pidge wheezed, “He’s strangling me!”  
“Sorry!” Hunk quickly pulled his hands off his friend while the other two only laughed harder.  
“We can’t help it! We’re freaked and this is how we cope!”  
“Yeah, cut us some slack!”

“We can promise you we’re not going to do any of those things.” the one who looked like Lance said, smiling gently down to them. “Just follow us, it’s better to talk about this back on the Atlas. Otherwise, someone might see all of us and get really freaked out.”

“Yeah, we don’t want that to happen again.” the one who looked like Pidge winced.

 

“Again?” Keith raised an eyebrow before his doppelganger shook his head.  
“Seriously, we’ll explain everything once we get to the ship.”

“Ship? You _are_ aliens!” Hunk wailed, but with the combined force of his friends he was pulled along and they followed their doppelgangers, Pidge shooting off twenty questions a minute.

 

 

 

The Atlas, as it turned out, was a massive spaceship. The four friends stared up in awe as they approached, Pidge’s questions increasing excitedly, asking how it operated, what fuel did it take, did they have to stop at interspace gas stations to fuel up (admittedly, Lance asked first, Pidge told him that was a dumb question, before realizing it wasn’t and asked it as well).

 

Questions only stopped when they began to walk around, seeing everyone on the ship looked… mostly human.  
“Dude, what?” Lance’s eyes were wide with wonder. “Is this like, some kind of government project? Super secret stuff and all that jazz?”

“Kind of?” the one who looked like Keith scrunched up his face. He placed his hand on a panel beside a door, and after a brief moment, the door swished open. “Come on, we can actually explain everything once we’re inside.”

“Why do we need to be in here?” Hunk asked, warily as he and his friends followed the doppelgangers into the room.

For the most part, the room was empty sans a large oval table with chairs around it. The walls and floor and high ceiling all an off-white, almost eggshell, and there were no windows.

The one who looked like Pidge smiled wide. “Picture and video aid.” She clapped her hands and the lights dimmed, the center of the large table opened and a screen projected up from it. The four friends gawked and carefully crowded around the table, looking at the screen as their doppelgangers made their way to the front of the table.

 

They looked to one another, before nodding and the one who looked like Lance cleared his throat. “Alright. Might as well pull the bandaid off.” he said, before smiling over to the group. “We,” he motioned his hand to himself and the doppelgangers beside him, “are you all. From a different universe.”

 

There was silence, before the group of teens, collectively, lost their shit.

 

Over the commotion, the one who looked like Lance looked over to his friends and smiled. “They’re taking it well.”

 

 

 

The four doppelgangers managed to explain everything. They were from a different universe where the four of them had all been in a space program, were sent into space on a magic, sentient space lion to fight in an intergalactic war with a race of giant purple mutant space cats.

They learned that through their travels they’d had many battles, many scars and many heartbreaks. They learned their friends Allura and Shiro were also part of this universe, Allura apparently an alien race called Alteans and currently residing on what they were calling New Altea as their queen, and Shiro being the captain of the ship they were on, the Atlas.

 

They learned that after their final battle with someone named Honerva, their Pidge had created a device with the help of a race of aliens called Olkarians, and other like-minded people that was able to pick up disturbances from the witch’s manipulation of a separate universe (apparently it was called the Alternate Reality Discrepancy Detector). It had created a ripple effect that touched and spanned through out the countless, endless universes and they’d equipped the ship to be able to interdimensional hop thanks to a shard of an asteroid.

 

The four friends were quiet as the listened, staring at the images and video projected as the other four explained in both complex and simple terms that they’d helped many other realities from unravelling and imploding on themselves, thanks to something else that had been invented, this device effectively erasing whatever the discrepancy was.

 

“So, what you’re saying is,” Pidge spoke, slowly, adjusting her glasses, “is that you all are here because your A.R.D.D. picked up on something wrong in this universe?”

“Precisely.” their Pidge said, “We just have to find what it is, neutralize it and then we’ll move on.”

“We were all walking around town just trying to get a feel for what kind of AU this is.” their Lance said, seeing the four teens raise an eyebrow, “Alternate Universe. Did I not mention that? Ah, well...” he waved his hand, “From the looks of it, it’s pretty normal. No alien life, no super powers, no magic or witchcraft.”

“It’s a type-B.” their Hunk nodded, “Completely normal. Just like the coffee shop.”

“Oh, man.” their Keith sighed, “The coffee shop was great. So easy.”  
“And it was so cozy, too!” their Lance agreed, before eyeing the group. “Hey, you all wouldn’t happen to work at a coffee shop, do you?”

The four friends all shook their heads. Their Lance sighed, “We could only be so lucky.”

“Focus,” their Pidge snapped her fingers. “Anyway, now that we know this is a Type-B universe, we know what to look for. Anything anomalous to this kind of world will definitely stand out like a sore thumb and we can take care of it before any damage can be done to your universe.”

 

“Yeah, Type-A universes are a lot harder, since weird things happen all the time.” their Hunk added.  
“So… how do you know when you’ve found the discrepancy?” Pidge asked, their Pidge grinning wide.

“With this!” She held up her arm, showing off a small silver-colored bangle. A look around showed the other alternate thems also had similar bangles. “This is able to track any anomalies once we input the correct data for the universe.”

“Cool!” The four friends stared in awe, as their Pidge showed off how the device worked.

 

“Hey, wait,” Keith frowned, “if you all are from a different universe, isn’t your talking to us and interacting a discrepancy?”  
“Not necessarily.” their Hunk said, “I mean, it could be, but that’s only if something huge and major happens. Us just finding you guys and talking to you? Not that big of a deal.”  
“It’s not like you can go out and tell everyone you met your alternate selves.” their Lance added, “Besides, it’s alternate universes, not time travel. Stepping on a butterfly isn’t going to change the course of time or anything like that.”

 

“If it’s something huge like a Robeast landing and pulverizing a city, then we have a lot of things to discuss, but we only had to deal with that once.” their Pidge added. “Most of the time, it’s just Galra being where they aren’t supposed to be, or something from our universe being true in another where it’s not supposed to be.”

“Like what?” Lance spoke up, causing the group of legendary defenders to look at one another.  
“Like,” their Keith made a vague gesture as he thought, “In my universe, I was raised by my dad until he died. Say in a different universe, the me there was raised by both my parents. If Honerva messed around enough, she could have had my dad die when I was young, and that would ripple through the timeline of that universe. We’d have to go back and make sure he didn’t die and everything would right itself.”

 

“Sometimes there just little, almost insignificant things but they matter.” their Pidge added, “Like someone took a left turn when they should have turned right.”

“So, what is it this time?” Keith asked, “What’s wrong in this universe right now that you have to fix?”

“We haven’t figured it out, yet.” their Lance said, frowning. “We did get a reading, though, and we’re going to go investigate it.”

“Can we come?” Pidge asked, excitedly. “We promise not to get in your way!”

“Yeeaah,” their Pidge laughed, “I doubt that. You all either can stay here, or your best bet is to go home. It might be dangerous.”

“I was telling them from the start that we should go home.” Hunk said, helpfully. “But they never listen to me!”

Their Hunk nodded, “I get you, bro. Happens to me, too.”

 

“You said we can just, hang here?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow. “Like, look around? Explore?”

“Sure, as long as you don’t mess with anything.” their Lance shrugged. He narrowed his eyes, “And you are me, so I know that you’re thinking it. So _don’t_.”  
The group laughed as Lance’s shoulders slumped and he pouted.

 

Lance and Pidge hurried out of the room, Hunk bringing up the rear, telling them to hold on. Keith stayed behind, hesitantly glancing over to the door, before looking back to their other selves. “Um,”

“What’s up?” their Hunk said, smiling gently.

“You said that, in your universe, dad died when you were young?” their Keith nodded, seeing where the line of conversation was going, but let the other boy speak. “What… w-what about mom? Your mom. Our mom?” Keith scrunched up his face, causing the other Keith to laugh softly.

 

“My mom is alive.” he said, “But she isn’t on the ship. She’s out working with a group known as the Blade of Marmora, back in our universe.”

“Oh.” Keith’s shoulders slumped as he looked down. “Okay.” The other Keith frowned a bit as he walked over placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“What happened?” he asked softly.

 

Keith shook his head, “Mom was a cop. She died when I was a baby.”

 

The group fell silent, before Keith pulled back. “Anyway, good luck finding what’s wrong.” he turned, hurrying out of the room, yelling out for his friends to wait for him.

 

The group of Defenders looked between one another before the sighed.  
“Let’s go.” Lance said, reaching out and holding Keith’s hand. “We can’t do anything about it.”

“I know.” Keith murmured.

 

 

 

The Defenders were gathered around Pidge’s computer as she input the data they had collected and learned from the group of them of this universe. The program hummed as it sorted everything and Pidge leaned back. “Whatever it is, it’s centered around here.” she said, “Hopefully it’s something simple and we can smooth it out without raising a fuss.”

“I’d rather not have another giant killer robeast attacking a city.” Hunk said, “That was awful.”  
“The fact that we haven’t noticed it yet, hopefully means it isn’t huge.” Lance said, gently patting his friend’s back.

The program finished, confirming what they all had discovered, narrowing down where the discrepancy was. Pidge frowned, staring at the map and carefully pulled up a few more overlays, narrowing it down further.  
“Whatever it is, it’s on main street.” she muttered. “I might be able to hack into some CCTVs in the areas to get a better look.”  
“The fact that the city is in a panic might make that difficult, though, wouldn’t it?” Keith asked, “It could look totally normal and we wouldn’t be able to see it.”

“If we track the anomaly via cameras we might be able to spot it.” Pidge shrugged, “Better than trying to run out there and track it down on foot without knowing what we’re looking for. It could very well move on while we’re out there looking for it.”  
“If we can’t tell what it is, though, then what’s the point of looking at cameras?” Keith shot back, raising an eyebrow. “We probably would just be better off going out on foot and wait for our bling to blip.”  
“Babe, you’re calling it our bling!” Lance cooed, and Pidge groaned.  
“We are _not_ calling them bling!”

 

After a while, it was decided that Pidge would hang back with Hunk while Lance and Keith went out on the streets to look for whatever the discrepancy was. They glanced around, arm in arm as they casually peered into the shops and cafes they passed. No one paid them attention, and their bling wasn’t blipping.  
“Pidge?” Lance murmured softly, hand raised to his ear as if he was talking on the phone. “Has anything happened?”

 _“Negative. Whatever it is, it’s still on main street.”_ the two could hear keys clacking away, _“You should be getting close.”_

 

And just as she said that, their bracelets began to vibrate, a subtle reaction that grew as the two walked closer. They looked around the area for anything, frowning as Lance spoke again.  
“Pidge, I’m not seeing anything.”

_“You’re practically on top of it.”_ she insisted. _“I can see you two on camera. Does_ anything _look off to you?”_

__

__“No.” Keith hissed out. He began to speak again before someone ran into him. “Sorry.” he reached out his hand to steady the woman._ _

__She was wearing a police uniform, and as she straightened out, she looked to him, Keith feeling a rush of familiarity. Her skin was pale, hair straight and black, pulled back in a tight bun.  
Her eyes were a soft purple._ _

__

__He gawked at her for a moment, the bracelet on his wrist feeling like it would vibrate clean off.  
He’d found it, worries confirmed when he heard a voice over the headset that he recognized as this universe’s Keith._ _

__

___“Mom?”_ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Pandemonium was an understatement.

 

Defender Pidge and Hunk both had been surprised when they heard footsteps racing over, saw this universe’s Keith reaching the console, speaking out that the woman Keith and Lance had found was his mom.

 

This universe’s thems also ran forward, trying to get a look at the screen, Lance seeming to try and calm the boy down.

 

“Keith…”

“Lance, that’s my _mom!_ ” he wailed, turning to look at the boy, eyes wide and misty. “My mom! She… s-sh-she’s….”

 

“Keith,” Defender Pidge spoke, gently. “You should probably lay down or-”

“No!” Keith then proceeded to push through his friends. “I’m going to see her!”

 

“Wait, no!” Defender Hunk spun around, gently grabbing the boy’s arm. “No, bad idea.”

“What do you mean _bad idea_?!” His eyes narrowed, mouth drawing back into a sneer. “ _That is my mom!_ I’m going to go see her! And you’re not stopping me!”

“Okay, yes, that’s your mom, but,” Defender Hunk frowned, trying to carefully pick through his words. “It’s not really a good idea to go see her right now. Lance and Keith are going to bring her here.”

 

“Then I’m going to wait for them!” the boy twisted, pulling his arm out of the grip and ran off.

 

“Oh, boy.” Hunk rubbed the back of his head, Pidge groaning weakly.  
“This… this is bad.”

 

A soft voice reminded them that they weren’t only dealing with this universe’s Keith.

“She’s the discrepancy, isn’t she?” the universe’s Pidge said, slowly. The two Defenders shared a look before nodding. “Of course she is.”

“Keith’s never met his mom.” their Lance said softly. “The only thing he has of her is a video and some pictures of her and his dad. He’s always wanted to talk to her, know her.”

 

The two Defenders frowned, Pidge quietly speaking to the others, “BP, bring her back to the Atlas. This …” she glanced to the kids, “This is going to be messy.”

“Copy that,” Lance spoke, on screen the group watched as the two spoke to Krolia, convincing her to come with them back to the ship.

 

 

 

Somehow they’d managed to corral Keith into a room, his friends surrounding him, trying to keep him calm as he paced around.  
“Keith, buddy, sit down.” Lance begged, frowned, “You’re going to spike _my_ anxiety if you keep that up.”

“What if they don’t let me see her?” Keith shot back, running his fingers through his hair. “They can’t… they can’t do that, can they? She’s my mom! I have a right to see her!”

“Keith, they promised that they’d bring her here.” Pidge said, “ _Hunk_ promised it. And you know Hunk doesn’t break his promises, and I’m pretty sure that’s a universal constant.”

“She’s going to be brought here, you two can talk and it’ll be okay.” Hunk added, “Just sit down.”

 

“But,” Keith looked over to his friends, biting his lip. He wasn’t stupid, they’d literally told them what happens to discrepancies. They get rid of them. Fix the problem.

 

But it was his mom. His mom wasn’t a problem. His mom wasn’t a glitch in the matrix or whatever. He knew that after he got to see her, talk to her, she was…. She was going to…. To be….

 

 

The door opened with a swish and the group of friends turned around. The Defenders all stood there, Lance, Pidge and Hunk huddled close. Keith narrowed his eyes and they shared a look before moving aside. Defender Keith was there, gently leading her in and Keith felt his stomach drop.

 

She looked so much like the pictures. Her eyes scanned the room before falling on him and they stared at one another. Keith wasn’t sure who moved first but he soon found himself flinging himself into her arms, wrapping her up in a hug. He felt her arms pull around him, pressing him close. His breath hitched as he buried his face into her, closing his eyes as tears spilled down his cheeks.

“Mom,” his voice cracked and he felt her hold him tighter.

“Keith,” she held him close, burying her face into his hair. “Look at you.” She laughed, wetly, her fingers coming to thread through his hair. “Your hair is so long, now.”  
Keith hiccuped, pulling his head back just enough to look up at her. “Mom, I…”

“Hush, pumpkin, it’s okay.” Krolia smiled, pressing her hand against his cheek, wiping away his tears. “I’m so glad I got to see you.”

 

His heart broke. The way she said it meant…  
“You told her?” hot anger bubbled as he tore himself from his mom, storming to stand between her and the Defenders. “You _told her_?!”

“Keith,” Defender Lance said, holding up his hands. “She had to know. She kind of figured out something was wrong on her own, anyway.”

“You can’t!” his voice broke again as he balled up his fists, “I won’t let you!” He was crying again, snarling as he glared them down. “She’s my mom!”

 

“Keith,” Krolia said, gently resting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, breathing heavily. “It’s okay. It’s not going to happen right away. They said we could spend some time together.”

“I shouldn’t have to compromise with them!” Keith snapped, turning to look at her, hurt and betrayal pouring down his face. “You… I didn’t… I never,” his breathing hitched and his body shook. “I missed you.”

 

Krolia smiled softly, gently wrapping her arms around him, “I missed you, too.” she whispered, letting her son break down, sobbing.

 

 

 

“Is this really okay?” Lance whispered as he and the other Defenders stood outside the room this universe’s Keith, his mother and friends were in. Keith had taken to sitting next to his mother, eyes wide with wonder as he asked her questions, got to know her. “I mean, her being here, right now, is already messing up this universe.”

Pidge frowned, “It should be okay for a little while.” She looked down, bringing up a hologram from her wrist pad. Various wavelengths fluctuated, “We caught it early, it looks like. I think we can spare a couple hours.”

 

Inside the room, Keith was listening as his mother finished telling the story of how her and Keith’s father had met. “He wound up showing up at the station the next day asking for me.” she said, smiling. “He had a bouquet of violets with him and was just stumbling over his words as he tried asking me out.” She laughed, causing Keith to smile more.

“Dad talked about you.” he said, “I don’t remember much, but I asked him about you once and he told me about how amazing you were.”

“Did he tell you the time I won him a prize from the high striker?” she asked, smirking when her son shook his head. “I’m surprised. He was really proud.” She raised her hand, brushing a few strands of hair from her son’s face, Keith leaned into the touch. “It was our second date, and he’d tried to win me this giant stuffed bear from the dart throwing tent.” Her eyes sparkled as she went on, and Keith clung to every word, eager to hear all these stories his mother knew.

 

“How is he?” she asked after a moment, “Is he doing well?” Keith’s smile faded as he glanced down.

“He died,” he murmured. “I was seven, and he ran back into a building to save a little girl. Gave her his oxygen.” He bit his lip, “The ceiling collapsed, and everyone ran to go get them out. The girl had a broken arm and was pretty shook. He,” his breath hitched when a hand was placed on his cheek. He looked up, eyes shining with tears and saw them reflected in his mother’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” she whispered, pulling him closer and into a hug.

“I-it’s okay,” he murmured, clinging to her. “Uncle Thace and Ulaz took me in. They raised me, a-and I’m happy.” He closed his eyes.  
“I’m glad.” Krolia gently patted his head, “Thace is a pretty great brother. I’m glad that he and Ulaz were able to be there for you.”

 

“I always wished it was you, though.” Keith admitted after a moment. “I always hated that I never got to meet you.” He felt his head be turned and a kiss was planted on his forehead.

“Pumpkin, you’re always going to have me.” she said. “Why don’t you tell me about you?” She smiled down to him. “I’ve been talking your ear off all this time, I want to know about you. Is there anything special you want to do?”

 

Keith rubbed at his eyes a bit, “Not… n-not really.” he mumbled. “Everyone says I should follow yours and dad’s footsteps, but I don’t know.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Krolia said. “Don’t you dare feel obligated to do that, just because your father and I were a fireman and police officer. What do _you_ want to do?” She gently poked his chest and Keith blinked, scrunching up his face.

 

“He’s really good at drawing.” Lance spoke up, causing Keith to blush.  
“And he takes really great pictures, too.” Hunk added, causing Keith to fidget.

“T-they’re nothing special,” the black haired boy mumbled, picking at his nails.

“I’m sure they’re amazing.” Krolia said, “I’d love to see them.” Keith perked at that, looking up.

“I can go get them!” he said, hurrying to a standing position. “I-I’ll get all of them, and I’ll let you look at them!”

“Keith, that would take way too long.” Pidge said, frowning, instantly realizing what he was trying to do. “Keith, you know-”

“ _I know._ ” he snapped, wincing when he saw his friend quickly close her mouth. “Sorry,” he frowned, “but, I… I just want to spend more time with her.”

“It’s okay, pumpkin.” Krolia said, smiling up to him. “We’ve got few hours.”

“That’s not enough!” Keith turned to look at her. “It… i-it’ll never be enough, mom. I’ve wanted this since I was little! It was awful, growing up, making paper flowers on Mother’s Day, but no mom to give them to. Dad.. dad said we could put them on your grave and you’d get them in Heaven, but it felt wrong going to the cemetery on Mother’s Day.”

 

His mother frowned, standing as well, “Keith,” she whispered, only to have her son hug her once more.

“I don’t want to lose you again.” he croaked out. “It’s not fair. This sucks!”

 

 

 

“Pidge,” Defender Lance looked over to her, “we can’t keep her here much longer.”  
“I know,” she groaned, rubbing her temples, “we have to do this now before everything breaks.” she turned her attention to the screen in front of her, showing Keith and Krolia still talking.

“It won’t get any better.” Keith said, “We have to just… rip the bandage off.”  
“God, this is going to suck.” Lance rubbed his face. “I’ll go tell him.” Lance stood up, exiting the room. He didn’t get far before he heard footsteps behind him, and he didn’t have to turn to know who it was.

“Keith, I can do this.”

“It might make it better if I’m there, too.” Keith easily fell into step beside him. “Just because you’re the leader doesn’t mean you can’t have help in delicate matters.”  
“Mhm, _delicate_ ,” Lance grinned, glancing over, “are you aware of the meaning of the word?” he yelped when Keith’s response was to punch his shoulder. “See? See, that right there is the _opposite_ of delicate, Keith.”

“Bite me.” the Red Paladin crossed his arms in a huff, scowling as Lance’s smirk turned lewd. “ _Not_ remotely what I mean.”  
“You like it.” the Black Paladin purred, before the two turned serious again. “How are we going to do this?”

 

“We go in, tell him straight and… hope things work out.” Keith mumbled. “It’s going to be ugly.”  
“We might have to restrain him,” Lance mumbled, frowning when he saw his boyfriend wince, “I know. I don’t like that thought, either.”

“I really don’t want it to come to that.”

“If it’s between that and this universe imploding, though.” Keith said nothing in response as the two came to the room and knocked.

No response.

The two shared a look. “No,” Lance frowned, and Keith knocked again. “There’s no way.”

“We’ve been monitoring them,” Keith said, before slamming his hand on the scanner by the door.

The room was empty.

 

“ _How?!_ ” Keith threw his hands up in the air.

“Pidge.” Lance groaned, “This universe’s Pidge must have worked some voodoo magic and somehow figured out how to fuck with the cameras.” He rubbed his forehead before opening up a com link. “Alright, team! We’ve got a runaway! Pidge, check the rest of the cameras, Hunk, alert the others on the ship and everyone _pray_ they haven’t made it far.”

 

 

 

Out in the city, Hunk frowned, looking around them as they all walked. “Guys, this is a bad idea.” he muttered.  
“We’ll go back.” Pidge assured him, “Keith said he just wanted longer with his mom.”

“We should have stayed.” Lance muttered, glaring, “They’re going to be looking for us, and we’re going to be in trouble, all because mullet here wanted mommy time.” he blinked, before he frowned. “Why… why did I say that?”

Pidge frowned, “It must be because of Krolia.” she looked ahead, seeing Keith eagerly showing his mom around, “This universe is probably starting to break.” Her eyes widened, “Keith’s outburst back then must have been another sign.”

“And that’s bad.” Hunk groaned. “We have to go back.”

 

 

“So,” Krolia looked down to her son, smiling, “what else is going on with you?”  
“Not much, really.” Keith looked down, brushing hair from his face. “Just school.”  
“Anything interesting there?”  
“Just tests.” he shrugged, “You already know all my friends. Well, almost all of them. There’s Shiro and Allura and Pidge’s brother, Matt.”

“And what about someone special?” his mother grinned as his face quickly turned red. “A girlfriend?” she eyed her son, “Boyfriend?” Keith’s shoulder hunched up to his ears. “Maybe someone I’ve already met?”

“N-no,” Keith mumbled, picking at his nails. “I mean,” he bit his lip, fighting the urge to look over his shoulder. “I haven’t talked about it to him. I think… I’m pretty sure he likes me, too, though.” he finally looked, seeing Lance and frowned when he saw him and the others seemingly arguing amongst themselves. He turned his head back, ignoring it.

“Whoever it is, I’m sure he does.” Krolia said, “Just don’t wait too long, pumpkin.” She reached out, playfully tousseling her son’s hair and laughed as he swatted her hand away.

 

As they walked, Krolia frowned, “Keith,”  
“Yeah?” he looked back up to her, smiling as he kept his hands tucked into his pockets.

“Something isn’t right.” they stopped and Keith finally took in their surroundings.

 

Everyone seemed to be arguing. Couples were shouting in each other’s faces, children were throwing tantrums. Glass from the store they were in front of broke, Krolia quickly grabbing her son and covering him from the shards as the arguing inside spilled into the streets.

“What’s going on?” Keith frowned, turning towards his friends. “Guys?”

“Shut up, mullet!” Lance snapped, “We’re busy!”  
“Don’t yell at him!” Pidge growled out.  
“Guys, both of you stop yelling!” Hunk covered his own ears, glaring down to his friends.

“What’s going on?” Krolia asked, carefully walking over to the trio.  
“I said but out of this!” Lance huffed, before glaring over to Pidge, “Now you take that back!”  
“No!” Pidge shot back, hands on her hips. “I said what I said, and I mean it, _grow up_!”  
“You grow up you tiny gremlin!”  
“ _Both of you grow up!_ ”

 

Keith rubbed his head, “Guys, stop arguing!” Keith shouted, but his voice was drowned out by the sounds of everyone else yelling, ignored by his friends. He turned to his mother who was looking around them.  
“This is bad.” she said. “We should go back.”

“No!” Keith paled, “No, we… m-maybe it’ll be okay?”

 

It wasn’t okay. One second, Keith was standing next to his mom, the next he’d been shoved roughly out of the way and a car had swerved, running into the store they were at. Krolia was quickly at the driver’s side door, peering in and frowned.  
“No one’s driving.” she muttered. Keith made his way over to her, looking in as well.

There wasn’t any sign of anyone being there.

 

“Guys!” He turned back to his friends, “Guys, something weird is going on!” he stopped and blinked. “Where’s Hunk?”

Lance and Pidge turned, looking over to Keith, confused. “Who’s Hunk?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Keith, you okay?”

 

Keith’s eyes widened before he turned back to his mother. She was still there. “You remember Hunk, right?” he asked quietly. She nodded. “Why don’t they?”

“I think you know why, Pumpkin.” she said.

“No! That can’t be,” he bit his lip, looking around them. “T-they’re just playing a joke on us…” but even as he looked around he picked up a few subtle differences. Couples who had been together arguing were now missing someone, the person remaining walking along. Children were gone.

Keith turned back to his friends, “We should go back.” he said, “Maybe the others can do something.” he then was moving, grabbing onto his mother’s hand and running back through the crowds of people, ignoring the shouts of Lance and Pidge behind him.

 

 

He made it only halfway back, entering the park, when he ran into himself. Defender Keith grabbed his shoulders, and looked down to him.  
“Keith, you have to come back to the Atlas.”  
“I know!” Keith pointed behind him. “People are disappearing! Hunk’s gone and Pidge and Lance don’t remember him!” he took in a deep breath, “You can do something, right?”

“That’s what we’ve been trying to do.” Defender Lance showed up behind Keith’s counterpart, “Then you and your friends pulled a Houdini and vanished on us.” he crossed his arms before looking at the two, his eyes drifting over Keith’s shoulder, seeing this universe’s Lance hurrying up.

“Dude! Don’t just take off like that!” he gasped, “What’s got your panties in a twist?”

Keith frowned, turning to look back at him, “Did Pidge fall behind?” he asked after a moment. He felt his stomach drop when Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Pidge? Mullet, your brain working?” Lance walked over and tapped his knuckles against Keith’s forehead. Keith looked back over to the Defenders who both shared looks.

 

“You guys have to fix this!” he pleaded.

“We can,” Defender Lance said, “but we can only do it one way.” he looked over to Krolia and Keith’s grip on his mother tightened.  
“No!” his voice wavered, knowing that what was supposed to sound strong turned into a plea.

 

“Keith, it’s the only way.” Defender Keith said, “Your universe is falling apart. If this keeps up everything and everyone is going to vanish.”

“That’s bullshit!” Keith snapped, snarling. “Why… why does my mom being here have to destroy this world?” he was crying, body shaking.

 

“Because nothing makes sense,” Defender Lance offered. “Keith, we know you don’t want to hear this, but we have to do this.”

“No!” Keith turned his head, opening his mouth to talk to his Lance but froze. Lance, who had just been there, had faded. He’d caught the briefest glimpse of him, just standing there, watching with a confused look on his face, before he was gone. Like someone had erased him.

“No,” his voice was softer as his grip loosened on his mother.

 

“Keith,” Krolia spoke now. “I can’t stay here.”

Keith’s heart broke. He knew this was right. He couldn’t very well choose his mother over everyone. Over his friends. Over _Lance_.  
He rubbed at his eyes, “Dammit,” he whispered, “why… why can’t I have both?”

 

“Pumpkin, it doesn’t work that way.” Krolia said, smiling sadly. “If I could, I’d fight God and the Devil both to stay with you. Watch you finish growing up, be with you. But that’s just not in the cards.” She moved, sitting down on a bench close by and held out her hand. Keith took it, squeezing it tight and allowed himself to be pulled into her lap. She held him close, smoothing his hair as he sobbed. “Oh baby, don’t you cry.” She closed her eyes, feeling her son cling tighter to her. “Baby mine, dry your eyes.”

 

Keith felt his breath hitch in his throat, his body trembling as his mother sang. Her voice soft and warbly. “Rest your head close to my heart, never to part. Baby of mine.” He squeezed his eyes closed, more tears pouring out of his eyes.  
“Little one, when you play, don’t you mind what they say.” she continued on, lightly rubbing her son’s back. “Let your eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear. Baby of mine.”

Keith’s body slowly relaxed, his throat feeling raw and sore, his eyes stinging. He realized he had no more tears left in him. “If they knew sweet little you, they’d end up loving you, too.” his mother’s voice sounded so soothing, so soft. He squeezed his eyes closed, swallowing thickly. “All those same people who scold you, what they’d give just for the right to hold you.”

 

He felt his body feel heavy. His eyelids too heavy to open. “From your hair, down to your toes.” He began to relax, but his fingers still held tight to her mother’s shirt. “You’re not much, goodness knows.” He faintly was aware of the soft breaks in her words, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at her. Couldn’t bear the heartbreak of seeing her cry. “But, you’re so precious to me, sweet as can be.” Her arms held him impossibly tighter. “Baby of mine.”

 

He felt a ghost of lips brush against his forehead and Keith felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. He whimpered quietly, his fingers loosening.  
“I love you, mom.” he breathed.

 

Just before he passed out he heard his mother, pictured her smiling at him.  
“I love you too, Keith. I always will.”

 

 

 

Keith opened his eyes, blinking up to his ceiling.

 

His ceiling?

 

He sat up and looked around his room, feeling confused. He wasn’t here before, right? He was…  
“Oh, shit.” He scrambled, picking up his handheld and groaned when he saw the battery had died on him. “No!” He flopped back down and covered his head with his pillow. A few short moments later a gentle knock was on his door.

“Keith? You okay in there?” Thace asked.  
“I fell asleep and my game died!” the teenager yelled, voice muffled by fabric. He heard his uncle laugh, like a traitor.  
“I’m sorry. Ulaz is making some sandwiches. Do you want one?”

 

Keith groaned, pulling his pillow off his face. “Do we still have that cajun turkey?”  
“Think so.”  
“Yes, please.”

 

Another laugh and Thace left, leaving Keith to crawl over to his bedside table and plug in his device. He glanced over to his phone and picked it up, seeing there were a few messages in the groupchat.

 

His mind swirled with a vague memory, but when he pulled up the last texts from Hunk he saw they were from a couple days ago, Hunk asking him about some notes for their Literature class.

Inside the groupchat, Keith scrolled through, seeing them all talking about what to that day, before he had started to get mentioned repeatedly.

 

 **HardGay:** srry, fell asleep  
**BestBoy:** you gell aslepe?

 **ShinyPidgey:** gell, lance?  
**BestBoy:** im tryng ttype with 2 children crawling over me, lay off!!!1  
**BestBoy:** they say hi

 **HardGay:** hey guys  
**HunkyMunkey:** Hi!  
**ShinyPidgey:** sup little nerdlings?

 

 **BestBoy:** aaaaand now they’re off chasing the dog i am free

 **HardGay:** anyway i had a really weird dream??  
**HardGay:** like we found alternate dimension version of ourselves who were like  
**HardGay:** defenders of the universe or something?

 **ShinyPidgey:** oooooo  
**ShinyPidgey:** was I cool?

 **HardGay:** of course you were

 **ShinyPidgey:** heck yeah!!

 **BestBoy:** how about me? ;))

 **HardGay:** you?  
**HardGay:** you were aight.

 **BestBoy:** >:(  
**BestBoy:** rude!

 **HardGay:** lol  
**HardGay:** anyway they were like here to fix something in this universe? and we all helped them out.

 **HunkyMunkey:** What was it? Do you remember?

 

Keith frowned, chewing his lip as he tried to think. What was it?

 **HardGay:** i…. dont remember sorry

 **HunkyMunkey:** It’s cool, don’t worry!

 **BestBoy:** i bet it was some evil mutant alien cockroaches  
**BestBoy:** and they all talked in super deep voices  
**BestBoy:** but their leader had a super high pitched foamy-like voice

 **ShinyPidgey:** Lance wtf???

 **BestBoy:** Roachy Wrath!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Keith laughed, smiling as he watched his friends continue to talk, making up a story of the four of them taking on the evil Roach Empire. After a moment he felt a stray thought enter his mind and before he could think twice he was typing.

 **HardGay:** i think my mom was there

 

The groupchat fell silent for a moment.

 **BestBoy:** i bet she was super badass and kicked roachie lord in the face  
**BestBoy:** your mom was super important to our mission

 

Keith felt his heart leap and he smile goofily down to his phone. Eventually the conversation changed, but Keith found himself distracted. A voice whispered to him that sounded familiar.  
_Just don’t wait too long, Pumpkin._  
After a moment he carefully sent a text.

 

**to Lance:**

_you wanna go out?_

 

 

Keith dropped his phone like it suddenly burned him. Did he just do that? Did he really just?  
He stared down at the screen, watching as three small dots appeared and hung in the air. Just as Keith reached down for his phone to make up some excuse, Lance replied back.

**like together? just me n you?**

 

Keith hesitantly picked his phone back up.

 

**to Lance:**  
_yes?_

 

It took about fifteen seconds for the next reply.

 

**sure :)**  
**where to?**

 

Keith felt his blush deepen, but he quickly stood up.

 

**to Lance:**

_park? ten minutes?_

 

When Lance sent back that he’d be on his way, Keith was flying out of his room, hurriedly asking his uncles to make an extra sandwich as he raided the fridge for a couple cans of soda and pulled a bag of chips down from the pantry. Both Thace and Ulaz laughed, watching as Keith scrambled around, emptying out his backpack and genly packed up the impromptu picnic before he hurried out the door.

 

“Grab your coat! It’s cold out there!” Ulaz called out.  
“And don’t forget your keys this time!” Thace added on.

 

Keith paused at the door, tugging his arms through his coat. A pang of deja vu hit him, but he brushed it off.

“Got it! And I won’t!” he said, before he left, smiling brightly.

 

 

 

Sometime on his way to the park with Lance, the two talking and smiling, blushing like fools and hesitantly linking their fingers together, Keith felt his phone vibrate. But he would check it later.

 

 

**Hunk:**  
_Not to interrupt, but I just want to say a few things:_  
_Congrats you two!_  
_You’re so cute together. <3_

Yeah. Keith had a pretty good life, all things considered. He had some great friends, a cute boyfriend, and his uncles love and support.

And he knew that his mother loved him, too.


End file.
